Osamu do you ever learn
by jmonsterx
Summary: Lums been kidnapped by Osamu again. Ataru hurry Lum's getting it worse now.This story will be a lot shorter than Darling save me.
1. The Story Cotinues

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura. I also am not Vince McMahon and I don't own WWE/WWF.

Osamu do you ever learn

Chapter 1 The story continues

**Osamu kept walking in circles. "That stupid girl. She was my slave, she had no right to whip me." Osamu started complaining "She will be my slave again. And her husband, we'll just kill him and his friends. TO EARTH WE GO!" He shouted**

**Somewhere in Tokyo Ataru and Lum were having their honeymoon. "Darling this is so much fun." said Lum. "Yes it is dear. You know ever since I beat Osamu I haven't had the erg to flirt with other girls." Ataru said laughing. "Darling it doesn't sting anymore." Lum said feeling her back. "That's awesome dear hopefully like you said it will be gone in a year." Ataru said hopefully. "I hope so I would not like to remember that horrible experience." Lum said while feeling her neck to make sure the collar wasn't there. "Yes and if he comes back he better not plan on enslaving you. Cause if he is it would be a huge mistake." Then Ataru looked at the clock: 8:59. "Ah! WWF's on tonight. And their doing a Japanese tour. " Ataru had become a wrestling fan ever since he freed Lum from slavery. Because he freed her by wrestling and using the spear. "Darling you have an obsession with wrestling now." Lum said disappointed "Well I'll go take a walk while you watch wrestling." "Ok" Ataru said plainly**

**"Come on Hogan, kick Ted DiBiase's butt." Right then on WWF superstars an Alien ship came crashing through the roof. "HEY THAT'S A PLANET CRO SHIP!" Ataru yelled. "Ataru Moroboshi I know your listening. Look what I got." Osamu said as he held Lum in his arms. "LUM!" Ataru yelled. "Don't try and follow me this time security's tougher now. She's my slave and that will never change again." Osamu said. Ataru watched hopelessly as his wife is once again being enslaved.**

Authors Note: I thought I'd add some WWE references to this sequel fanfic.


	2. Osamu's payback for payback

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura

Osamu do you ever learn

Chapter 2 Osamu's payback for payback

**"Uh" Lum groaned as she woke up with a headache in a cage with a collar around her neck. Then she started feeling her head and sure enough, the tape was there. The last thing she remembered was walking through the streets of Tokyo when she got hit up side the head with a lead pipe. "Where am I?" Lum asked herself "You're on planet Cro and you're my slave once again." A voice said. "Oh no not again." Sure enough Osamu walked out of the shadows. "That was one stunt you pulled whipping me like. Now." "CRACK!" Osamu had just pulled out a whip and cracked it at the cage. "It's your turn again." He said with an evil grin. "Darling will be here to save me again you just watch." Lum retorted. "Really?" Osamu said sarcastically "We'll see about that. Guards get the table and grab her."**

**Lum was on the table belly up this time. "Hey I was just angry, come on you can understand-" "CRACK!" "AH!" Lum shouted. "*Sniff*You-you broke your end of the deal. You said I could be free if Ataru won." "Yes but he said he would leave in peace, you zapped me and whipped me! Why don't we do this, you work double and kiss my butt I might not give you the twenty whips I was gonna do." Lum was horrified at this deal but she knew she was a slave again.**

Authors Note: I used a lead pipe because I said I'd use more wrestling references. Please Review


	3. Time to tell old friends

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura. I also am not Vince McMahon and I don't own WWE/WWF.

Osamu do you ever learn

Chapter 3 Time to tell old friends

**"Mendou" Ataru said, "Can I tell you something." "Depends Moroboshi, what is the subject?" Mendou asked. "Osamu's back." Ataru replied. "Your joking." Mendou said. "Ask Hulk Hogan, he knows." Ataru said. "Damn Moroboshi already, well then let's get help, and not Megane." Mendou said. "Ok." Ataru said.**

**Ataru and Mendou walked to Ten. "Oh you two here to confuse me more. First you guys are gone for 4 days, then when you come back Ataru and Lum finally get married. Where were you?" Ten asked. Ataru then says everything about Osamu, and that Lum was enslaved and they need his help. "LUM'S BEEN ENSLAVED! YOU IDIOT!" Ten yelled. "Well will you help?" Mendou asked. "Yes, but because she's family and nobody enslaves her." Ten said. "Mendou you still have that ship?" Ataru asked. "Yes." Mendou said. "We need anyone else's help?" Ataru asked. "Nope" Mendou said. "Well then let's get going." Ten said. "Hey that's my line." Ataru said.**

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update but with school in now it's hard. It's just last week was fall break. Next chapter will be longer, sorry this was short. Please review.


	4. On the way

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Osamu do you ever learn

Chapter 4 On the way

**The new trio of Ataru, Mendou, and Ten were on their way to planet Cro. "Moroboshi we still have two hours til we reach Cro. I have an idea to pass the time." Mendou said. "What? Is?" Ataru asked. "Well I remember the fight for class president and I have it on tape, wanna watch it?" Mendou asked. "Sure" Ataru replied.**

**"I lost…In the midst of all the confusion, I lost." The Mendou on the TV said. "I still don't find that fair you got Lum to help you." Mendou said. "Well I can't help it, she was mad at you for trying to kill me." Ataru said back. "HEY! IS THAT PLANET CRO?" Ten yelled from the front. "Why yes it is." Mendou said. "Don't worry Lum, you won't be enslaved for much longer." Ataru thought. Then the trio heard a computer say_ "Scan complete. Ataru Moroboshi, Mendou Shutaro, and unknown life force. You three must die." _ "Uh-oh" Ten said. "Don't worry I came prepared." Mendou said as he went up to the front seat "I have lasers now." Mendou than blasted the robot into a million pieces. "Mendou you have lasers on the ship. But what about when we're on foot?" Ataru asked. "Look in the back." Mendou said. Ten and Ataru then looked in the back, and found lasers all over the place. "Nice" Ataru said. Then they started to get to the planet's surface. "Where are we landing?" Ataru asked. "No idea just landing." When they landed they heard crying, whip cracks, and someone saying "You should have listened slave." The Trio then exited the ship and Ataru was now ready to kill someone.**

Authors Notes: Guess what's going on. I have decided to after I'm done with this story to make the third and last installment of Darling save saga. Please Review.


	5. Forgiven

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Osamu do you ever learn

Chapter 5 Forgiven

**Ataru, Mendou, and Ten were shocked as hell at what they saw. "HAW! You fell for that." Osamu said as he was cracking a whip at nothing, and had a tape recorder that sounded like Lum crying. "Get'em!" Osamu said to his guards. "I warned you guys not to come now this time you will really die." Lum who was sitting right next to him said "No please don't kill them." Lum pleaded. "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, YOU'LL JOIN THEM!" Osamu shouted**

**Ataru, Mendou, and Ten were put in a room with a bunch of vents and a screen. Osamu then appeared on the screen. "You three will be poisoned by gases from the vents in five minutes. Bye bye." Osamu said as the screen turned off. Lum sitting next to Osamu was crying for her doomed friends. "Slave, you shut up and rub my feet or you will be beaten." Lum obediently did so while her eyes still watered.**

**The Trio sat in the room. "We have gotta find a way out of here." Mendou said. Ataru didn't listen. He was seeing visions of the beautiful Oni princess and him in the past, while hearing a song.**

_Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful_  
><em>Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know<em>  
><em>So many times I've tried but was unable<em>  
><em>This heart belongs to You alone<em>

**Ataru saw Lum hugging him when they first met.**

_Now I'm in our secret place_  
><em>Alone in Your embrace<em>  
><em>Where all my wrongs have been erased<em>  
><em>You have forgiven<em>

_All the promises and lies_  
><em>All the times I compromise<em>  
><em>All the times You were denied<em>  
><em>You have forgiven<em>

_Forgive me I'm ashamed, I've loved another_  
><em>I can't explain 'cause I don't know<em>  
><em>No one can take Your place and there is no other<em>  
><em>Forever Yours and Yours alone<em>

**Then the time when they were running from a crowd when they tag the second time.**

_Now I'm in our secret place_  
><em>Alone in Your embrace<em>

_Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful_  
><em>Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know<em>  
><em>So many times I've tried but was unable<em>  
><em>This heart belongs to You alone<em>

_Now I'm in our secret place_  
><em>Alone in Your embrace<em>  
><em>Where all my wrongs have been erased<em>  
><em>You have forgiven<em>

_All the promises and lies_  
><em>All the times I compromise<em>  
><em>All the times You were denied<em>  
><em>You have forgiven<em>

_Forgive me I'm ashamed, I've loved another_  
><em>I can't explain 'cause I don't know<em>  
><em>No one can take Your place and there is no other<em>  
><em>Forever Yours and Yours alone<em>

**Ataru then finally saw their wedding.**

_Now I'm in our secret place_  
><em>Alone in Your embrace<em>

**"I have an idea to get out." Mendou said "Jariten's breath is fire right?" Ten nodded. "Well if he burned a way through the wall we might have a chance, right?" Mendou asked. "Well" said Osamu as the screen turned on "No only one thing can save you. If Ataru and Slave beat me and 4 partners of my choosing in a 2 on 5 hardcore gauntlet match. Only one thing can get you DQ'd is interference. Here are the rules, Ataru and Slave will start the match against 2 one person is eliminated another will take his place. If one of you is beat then your eliminated, not the other." Ataru nodded in agreement. "Ok this will take place tomorrow." Osamu said as the screen went black.**

Authors Note: No one answered the poll so I chose my self. This song is Forgiven by Skillet, best band ever.


	6. What can they really do

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Osamu do you ever learn

Chapter 6 What can they really do

**"Moroboshi can you really do this?" Mendou asked as he was held by the guards. "Sure I can just watch." Ataru said**

**"The following contest is a 2 on 5 hardcore gauntlet match, and if someone interferer's the team their on the behalf of will be DQ'd."**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
><em>I keep it caged but I can't control it<em>  
><em>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly<em>  
><em>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it<em>

**"Introducing first, from Tomobiki Japan, weighing in at 216lbs, Ataru Moroboshi."**

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_  
><em>It comes awake and I can't control it<em>  
><em>Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head<em>  
><em>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I, I feel like a monster_  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_  
><em>I keep it caged but I can't control it<em>  
><em>'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down<em>  
><em>Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_  
><em>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<em>  
><em>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream<em>  
><em>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I've gotta lose control, he something radical<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>

_I, I feel like a monster_  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I, I feel like a monster<em>

**The song turned off and then next this song came on…**

_I'm just a step away_  
><em>I'm just a breath away<em>  
><em>Losing my faith today<em>  
><em>Falling off the edge today<em>

"**And his partner, from her cage in the throne room, weighing in at 15lbs, Little Slave girl!" Ataru then started arguing with the announcer, "Her name is Lum, and she's from Oniboshi!" Ataru yelled. "Osamu told me too and he gave her no choice." The announcer said back.**

_I am just a man_  
><em>Not superhuman<em>  
><em>I'm not superhuman<em>  
><em>Someone save me from the hate<em>

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<em>  
><em>Falling from my faith today<em>  
><em>Just a step from the edge<em>  
><em>Just another day in the world we live<em>

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero, save me now<em>  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_I've gotta fight today_  
><em>To live another day<em>  
><em>Speaking my mind today<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

_I've gotta make a stand_  
><em>But I am just a man<em>  
><em>I'm not superhuman<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>  
><em>It's just another kill<em>  
><em>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<em>

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero, save me now<em>  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_I need a hero to save my life_  
><em>I need a hero, just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>  
><em>Save me just in time<em>

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?_  
><em>Who's gonna help us survive?<em>  
><em>We're in the fight of our lives<em>  
><em>And we're not ready to die<em>

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_  
><em>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<em>  
><em>I've got a hero, I've got a hero<em>  
><em>Living in me<em>

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
><em>Today I'm speaking my mind<em>  
><em>And if it kills me tonight<em>  
><em>I will be ready to die<em>

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_  
><em>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

_I need a hero to save me now_  
><em>I need a hero, save me now<em>  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_(I need a hero)_  
><em>Who's gonna fight for what's right?<em>  
><em>Who's gonna help us survive?<em>

_(I need a hero)_  
><em>Who's gonna fight for the weak?<em>  
><em>Who's gonna make 'em believe?<em>  
><em>I've got a hero<em>

_I need a hero_  
><em>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

**Then the first two Osamu picks came out.**

_You think you know me_

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life_

**"And the opponents from Toronto Ontario Canada, at a combined weight of 345lbs, Adam Copeland and Jason Reso." Said the announcer as the duo came from the crowd. "Hey he didn't call us by what we wanted to be called." Jason complained, "I'll file a lawsuit against him." "Shut up and we'll go fight. It's a chance to wrestle." Adam said as the two seventeen year olds headed toward the ring.**

A bitter place and a broken dream  
>And we'll leave it all behind<p>

_On this day it's so real to me_  
><em>Everything has come to life<em>  
><em>Another chance to chase a dream<em>  
><em>Another chance to feel<em>  
><em>Chance to feel alive<em>

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life_  
><em>A bitter place and a broken dream<em>  
><em>And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind<em>

_I'll never long for what might have been, No_  
><em>Regret won't waste my life again, No<em>  
><em>I won't look back<em>  
><em>I'll fight to remain<em>

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life_  
><em>A bitter place and a broken dream<em>  
><em>And we'll leave it all behind<em>

_On this day it's so real to me_  
><em>Everything has come to life<em>  
><em>Another chance to chase a dream<em>  
><em>Another chance to feel<em>  
><em>Chance to feel alive, Oooooooh<em>

_Fear will kill me, all I could be_  
><em>Lift these sorrows<em>  
><em>Let me breathe<em>  
><em>Could you set me free<em>  
><em>Could you set me free<em>

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life_  
><em>A bitter place and a broken dream<em>  
><em>And we'll leave it all behind<em>

_On this day it's so real to me_  
><em>Everything has come to life<em>  
><em>Another chance to chase a dream<em>  
><em>Another chance to feel<em>  
><em>Chance to feel alive.<em>

**"Ring!" The match had begun and Adam having experience beating people up in school was ready. Adam was having problems with someone named Michael Cole. He started by calling him a tool when he was in computer class. But that's another story. Adam started a lock up with Ataru. Jason did a lock up with Lum but reached for her bra. Jason was huge pervert. Jason always had a past of thinking everything (expect sexual harassment) could be solved with law suits. One time he was in a wrestling unit but lost most of his matches. He kept on saying they cheated so he kept saying "My parents are gonna sue you.". But that's also another story. He missed and Lum kicked him in "the spot". "AH!" Jason yelled. "Pervert." Lum said to him. Adam then already had knocked Ataru out of the ring, then went for a chair. He started heading towards Lum and, "BAM!" "AH!" Lum yelled as he hit her in her whip scars. Ataru then came in the ring with a sledge hammer and knocked him in the back of the head with it. Ataru then scooped him up and DDT'd him and went for the cover. "1! 2! 3!" the ref counted Then new music hit**

_So, you think you're untouchable?_  
><em>Word life<em>  
><em>This is basic thuganomics<em>

**Then a kid from West Newberry Massachusetts named John Anthony came out in rapper clothes.**

This is ba-basic thuganomics

_Word life_  
><em>I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me<em>  
><em>Word life<em>  
><em>This is bas-basic thuga-thuga-thuganomics<em>  
><em>Word life<em>  
><em>I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me<em>

_Whether fighting or spitting_  
><em>My discipline is unforgiving<em>  
><em>Got you backing up in a defensive position<em>  
><em>An asskickin' anthem<em>

_Heavyweight or bantam_  
><em>Holding camps for ransom<em>  
><em>A microphone phantom<em>  
><em>Teams hit the floor, it's the new fight joint<em>

_Like a broken needle, kid you missin' the point_  
><em>We dominate your conference with offense<em>  
><em>That's no nonsense, my theme song hits<em>  
><em>Get your reinforcements<em>

_We strike quick with hard kicks, duckin' nightsticks_  
><em>Bare knuckles makes you fight this, beat you lifeless<em>  
><em>Never survive us, you're forgot like Alzheimer's<em>  
><em>Two-faced rappers walk away with four shiners<em>

_The war rhymer, turning legends to old-timers_  
><em>My insides is like a viper biting through your one-liners<em>  
><em>New Deadman Inc, and we about to make you famous<em>  
><em>Taking over earth and still kicking in Uranus<em>

_Word life_  
><em>This is basic thuganomics<em>  
><em>This is ba-basic thuganomics<em>

_Word life_  
><em>I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me<em>  
><em>Word life<em>  
><em>This is bas-basic thuga-thuga-thuganomics<em>  
><em>Word life<em>  
><em>I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me<em>

_You ain't advanced enough to process potential for medical concepts_  
><em>The objects are foreign, like block tests, arts and sex<em>  
><em>Are complex regardless of your finesse and your fitness<em>  
><em>It's a condition of business<em>

_Your lame vision of an underground physical image_  
><em>I'm underneath to undermine your whole typical image<em>  
><em>With the precision of percentages, and the collision of sentences<em>  
><em>Poetry, beats and mics, we untouchable like Ridges<em>

_Sluts with no prevaceses, streets unite_  
><em>We rock brighter with dumber beats<em>  
><em>Yo cats couldn't come this hot if they burst off in the summer heat<em>  
><em>But get two tapes, kill your birds the first time<em>

_Your friendly state worthy of my filler or worse rhymes_  
><em>I'm better than knights, check the veteran stripes<em>  
><em>Leave you beside yourself in fear, I'll kill you and bury you twice<em>  
><em>Despite the cover of night, tracking your flight<em>

_Like Guerrilla Warfare, where the grass is dense_  
><em>Approaching me is a quick way to get referred to in the past tense<em>  
><em>Said that, when the lights or mic is on<em>  
><em>The crowd is dead, like it in the mission when you're on the titantron<em>

_Word life_  
><em>This is basic thuganomics<em>  
><em>This is ba-basic thuganomics<em>

_Word life_  
><em>I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me<em>  
><em>Word life<em>  
><em>This is bas-basic thuga-thuga-thuganomics<em>  
><em>Word life<em>  
><em>I'm untouchable but I'm forcing you to feel me<em>

**He then started attacking Ataru. "Stupid Japanese, USA rules!" John said. Lum then came and kicked him in the side. "Racist!" Lum yelled. Jason then came from behind and attacked her. He then he remembered what Osamu told him to do. He told him to spear and humiliate her. When she got up he charged at her but was speared by Ataru. Ataru seconds before had held his own with John and knocked him out and got back in the ring. When Jason was down Ataru went for the cover. "1! 2! 3!" Then another song came on.**

_It's time to play the to play the game!Hahahahaha. It's all about the game, and how you play it._

**Then a Teenager named Paul Levesque from Greenwich Connecticut.**

_All about control, and if you can take about your debt, and if you can pay 's all about pain, and who's gonna make it. I am the game, you don't wanna play me.I am control, no way you can change me.I have heavy debts, no way you can pay meI am the pain, and I know you can't take over your shoulder, ready to a cleveland pitch, from a smoking gun.I am the game, and I make the move on out, or you can die like a and figure out what my move's gonna on over sucker, why don't you ask 't you forget there's a price you can pay.'cause I am the game and I want to play. It's time to play the to play the game! It's all about the game, and how you play 's all about control, and if you can take 's all about your debt, and if you can pay 's all about the pain, and who's gonna make it. I am the game, you don't wanna play me.I am control, there's no way you can change me.I am your debts, and no you can't pay me.I am your pain, and I know you can't take me. Play the game, your gonna be the gonna change your name, your gonna die in flames. Time to play the game! It's time to play the game!It's time to play the game!It's time to play the game! Time to play the game!_

**Paul then brutally attacked Ataru with the sledge hammer that Ataru dropped on the stage. He then also did what Osamu told him to do and Pedigree him. He then successfully hit it and busted Ataru wide open. "DARLING!" Lum shouted as Paul went for the cover. "1! 2!" Lum then kicked Paul in the spot that it hurts. She then looked at John on the floor. In a Hardcore match falls count anywhere. She then went out and punted him in the skull. She then went for the cover. "1! 2! 3!" Then last but not least.**

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_  
><em>Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did<em>

**Osamu then came out with a whip at hand.**

_It has not healed with time_  
><em>It just shot down my spine _ You look so beautiful tonight<em>  
><em>Remind me how you laid us down<em>  
><em>And gently smiled before you destroyed my life<em>  
><em>Would you find it in your heart<em>  
><em>To make this go away<em>  
><em>And let me rest in pieces<em>  
><em>Would you find it in your heart?<em>  
><em>To make this go away<em>  
><em>And let me rest in pieces<em>  
><em>Would you find it in your heart?<em>  
><em>To make this go away<em>  
><em>And let me rest in pieces<em>  
><em>Look at me, my depth perception must be off again<em>  
><em>You got much closer than I thought you did<em>  
><em>I'm in your reach<em>  
><em>You held me in your hands<em>  
><em>But could you find it in your heart?<em>  
><em>To make this go away<em>  
><em>And let me rest in pieces<em>  
><em>Would you find it in your heart?<em>  
><em>To make it go away<em>  
><em>And let me rest in pieces<em>

**Osamu then going slowly down the ramp watched as Lum had knocked out Paul and pinned him. He then started clapping his hands. "Slave, Ataru you two have done well. But Ataru you have no chance in your state." Osamu said as he looked at Ataru all bloody and knocked out. Osamu then ran toward the ring and threw Lum out of the ring He then went for the cover on Ataru. "1! 2! 3!"Ataru was eliminated. Lum was now furious. "You humiliated Darling, Osamu! You will pay!" Lum shouted. "Hey you haven't won yet, you still call me master Slave." Osamu said. Lum didn't care she then went in the ring and stole the whip and cracked it on him. "AH!" Osamu shouted. She then did the most deadly move in professional wrestling; The Steiner Screwdriver."1! 2! 3! Ring the Bell!"**

_I need a hero to save me now_

**"Here are your winners Ataru and…" Lum then told him to stop then she said "Call me Lum Moroboshi." "And Lum Moroboshi!"**

_I need a hero, save me now_  
><em>I need a hero to save my life<em>  
><em>A hero will save me just in time<em>

_I've gotta fight today_  
><em>To live another day<em>  
><em>Speaking my mind today<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

_I've gotta make a stand_  
><em>But I am just a man<em>  
><em>I'm not superhuman<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>

_It's just another war_  
><em>Just another family torn<em>  
><em>My voice will be heard today<em>  
><em>It's just another kill<em>  
><em>The countdown begins to destroy ourselves<em>

**Mendou then walked up to Lum and removed the tape. "Darling thanks again." Lum said. "No problem" Ataru said. The four then left the planet and were on the way to Earth.**

Authors Note: First off, Adam is Edges real name. William is Christians real name but he's called Jason. John Cena's real last name is Anthony, and Paul is Triple H. I keep hearing how deadly the Steiner Screwdriver is so I used it.


	7. Its time

I'm not Rumiko Takahashi and I don't own Urusei Yatsura.

Osamu do you ever learn

Chapter 7 It's Time

**Back on Earth Ataru and Lum resumed their honeymoon. "So what were we about to do before WWF turned on?" Ataru asked. Lum then raised an eyebrow and motioned to go to bed. "Okay!" Ataru said.**

**The next morning Ataru was really happy about what happened last night. "Good morning Darling." Lum said. "Mornin" Ataru said. "So how do you find protection so fast?" Lum asked. "Say wha?" Ataru said "Oh god. OH GOD!" Ataru said. "Oh" Lum said.**

**Well let's just say that the next 9 months was panic, mood swings, puking, and yelling. Finally Lum was in labor. "I regret nothing." Ataru said. "Well *puff* I don't *puff* regret any *puff* thing either *puff*." Lum said while breathing really hard. "Well doc you gonna start pushing?" Ataru asked. "Yeah, don't rush profession…" The Doctor started to say. "HURRY!" Lum yelled. The doc quickly started pushing on Lum until finally, "WAH!" The baby cried. "I have an Idea for the name." Ataru said. "What?" Lum asked. "Kohana" Ataru said. "What a perfect name. Kohana." And they all lived happily ever after.**

Or did they?...

The End, for now

Authors Notes: Kinda short I know but still they had a kid. Well I plan on making at least one more story of the Darling Save me series. So here's I Came to Play by Downstait.

Run away if you see me  
>Don't even say my name<br>Don't think that you can know me  
>Don't try and play that game<br>Every day that i get better  
>I watch as you get worse<br>My script is too the letter  
>And I'll write your final verse<p>

_I am here to stay (Well im here to stay)_  
><em>And i have come to play<em>

_I came to play_  
><em>There a price to pay<em>  
><em>Time for you to get down on your knees and pray<em>  
><em>I came to pay<em>  
><em>Say goodbye to the good old days<em>  
><em>Their never coming back<em>  
><em>Watch your future fade<em>  
><em>I came to play<em>  
><em>I came to play to get my dues paid<em>  
><em>I guess you had a dream<em>  
><em>But it cant be saved<em>  
><em>I came to play<em>

_I'm here to stay_  
><em>Best get out of my way<em>  
><em>I have come to play<em>

_I go inside this light_  
><em>I see new life unfold<em>  
><em>Each second I burn brighter<em>  
><em>Your fire is going cold<em>  
><em>You could try to beg for mercy<em>  
><em>Go ahead and try to run<em>  
><em>No escape and no redemption<em>  
><em>Understand the ends begun<em>

_I am here to stay (Well im here to stay)_  
><em>And i have come to play<em>

_I came to play_  
><em>There a price to pay<em>  
><em>Time for you to get down on your knees and pray<em>  
><em>I came to pay<em>  
><em>Say goodbye to the good old days<em>  
><em>Their never coming back<em>  
><em>Watch your future fade<em>  
><em>I came to play<em>  
><em>I came to play to get my dues paid<em>  
><em>I guess you had a dream<em>  
><em>[| From: . |]<em>  
><em>But it cant be safe<em>  
><em>I came to play<em>

_I'm here to stay_  
><em>Best get out of my way (outta my way)<em>

_See all these lights their glowing_  
><em>Hear all these people cheer<em>  
><em>Feel all the love thats flowing<em>  
><em>All just because I'm here<em>  
><em>Get up and on your feet (get up)<em>  
><em>Get your hands up in the air (get your hands up)<em>  
><em>What you know about taking me down (yea)<em>

_I_  
><em>Came<em>  
><em>To<em>  
><em>Play<em>

_I came to play_  
><em>There a price to pay<em>  
><em>Time for you to get down on your knees and pray<em>  
><em>I came to pay<em>  
><em>Say goodbye to the good old days<em>  
><em>Their never coming back<em>  
><em>Watch your future fade<em>  
><em>I came to play<em>  
><em>I came to play to get my dues paid<em>  
><em>I guess you had a dream<em>  
><em>But it cant be safe<em>  
><em>I came to play<em>

_I'm here to stay_  
><em>Best get out of my way (outta my way)<em>

_I came to play_  
><em>There a price to pay<em>  
><em>Time for you to get down on your knees and pray<em>  
><em>I came to pay<em>  
><em>Say goodbye to the good old days<em>  
><em>Their never coming back<em>  
><em>Watch your future fade<em>  
><em>I came to play<em>  
><em>I came to play to get my dues paid<em>  
><em>I guess you had a dream<em>  
><em>But it cant be saved<em>  
><em>I came to play<em>

_I'm here to stay_  
><em>Best get out of my way (outta my way)<em>  
><em>I'm here to stay<em>  
><em>Best get out of my way<em>  
><em>I came to play<em>


End file.
